The Last Time
by Kilarra
Summary: Terra sat on the edge of Titans Tower, her feet dangling off the edge as the setting sun burned into her back. The last time she would ever do such a thing.


Terra sat on the edge of Titans Tower, her feet dangling off the edge as the setting sun burned into her back. The last time she would ever do such a thing. She was licking a lump of ice cream balanced tediously on top of a long, thin cone. A single drop ran to the cone's tip and dripped of, hitting her leg. Carelessly, she wiped it away, a smile beginning to twist her lips as her mind wondered. Tonight was the night, the night of her victory. The night all the scheming, all the hours of putting up with Robin's speeches, of Sarfire's enthusiasm, of Cyborgs 'Boo-Yaw's, of Raven's meditation and bad mood, finally paid off. The night of her betrayal. Her smile grew, her hair falling in front of one of her eyes as it often did, a sheet of blond strands hiding the eyes so obviously filled with blood lust. And the best part was, the Titans had no clue. They were completely oblivious to her deception, which would make it all the sweeter when she cast it away like a mask.

She wished she could be there when it happened, see the savory look of shock and hurt in their eyes as they were picked off one by one. Like the rats they were, pathetic. With there justice and overplayed friendship. It disgusted her to think that there was a time when she had wanted to truly be a part of them, a time when such things were attractive. Slade had saved her from such a pointless fate, shown her the beauty of power. She would never go back to being without it, perhaps, in time, she would even take her masters power, betray him as she was betraying the Titans. And on that day, she would be unstoppable. It was only a matter of time.

Vaguely, she wondered if she should be feeling something right now. Something like… regret, sorrow, guilt? After all, they thought she was their friend and, in a small way, she was. Betraying your friends for power, isn't that what bad guys did? Is that what she wanted? And this tower, it had been her home. Her room had been made especially for her, and she couldn't say she didn't like it. There were so many memories here, good memories, fun memories, memories of friends. Was that all a lie? Still, this place meant something to her; did she really want to leave it? Terra licked her ice cream thoughtfully, screwing up her face incase someone was watching. No one was, she knew that much, but she wouldn't drop her guard, not when she was so close. Yes, she was feeling something, something like guilt. She closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the source of the emotion so she could eradicate it.

Beast Boy. That was it. Terra wouldn't try to trick herself into thinking that she didn't care for him in some way. Romantically, no, she couldn't, Slade had conditioned her well, and such emotions were now foreign. But she still cared for him and didn't really want him in the Tower when the attack happened. She'd take him out and tell him of her betrayal. He'd either reject her and she would sever all ties to the Titans, or join her. It would be nice to have him around, but it was a win-win situation for her.

So, there she sat, on the Titans roof for the last time, eating their ice cream for the last time. She was wearing her Titans uniform for the last time and brushing her hair from her eye for the last time. Tonight, she would pretend to be a Titan for the last time, hide her loyalties for the last time. It was the last time she would see her room as something like that, as her room, the last time Titans Tower would be called her home. The last time she would think of Beast Boy's own loyalties, the last time she would make a move on him. Her eyes glanced down to the sea, admiring it for the last time as the sun set on the Titans for the last time. Slade and she had needed to use deception in the past, but this was the last time. They'd had to worry about underestimating the enemy for the last time, and had overestimated them fro the last time as well. Terra licked the ice cream thoughtfully. Cruel as it may sound, she realized she was ok with all of that.


End file.
